The last wish
by SukiRin
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's love. Will they be able to come together? I don't know. Three is always there lucky number, or was it? Poor Sakura and her perfect brother, Syaoran. A love that will never end. SXS
1. Prologue

Introduction:

She started to love him when she was still young, it will never change just like foreordination.

The pure love, just like the first time to taste a crudity cherry.

But their separation and their next meeting, always happened three years after the last one.

When she was 15, he had gone to another city without telling her.

When she was 18, she could not bear just thinking about him. She went to see him, but instead of kindness, she got a broken heart.

When she was 21, he came back only because his parents had died.

When she was 24, he married, but his wife was not her. He left with his wife to England……

He used to be her angel; his kindness and chariness always protect her,

He had held her hand, and promised that they will stay together forever.

She can lose everything, but she can not live without him who knew her the best.

On Valentine's Day, couples are staying close together. The rain on Valentine's Day is the tear of yearn for her.

But now she's 27, will she see a sunny Valentine's Day,

Which will let her see him once more……

* * *

AN: tnx 4 ur reading, remember to review plz. my grammar is not really good, so, i apologize 


	2. Sakura Li

AN: Hey, people, this is the start of my story, u r welcom 2 read it.

* * *

**The first season: when I was young**

Love, just like when you first taste, the taste of a crudity cherry,

Sour and astringent, but it makes you want to taste more,

Thinking about the sour and astringent taste, you smiled to me softly,

My first pure love,

Is growing silently inside my heart.

* * *

**Chapter one: Sakura:**

My name is Sakura Le.

The talk about my whole life is boring, I'm afraid that everyone will fall asleep while reading about my life. So I will say the most important part.

My "whole life", is not that long, it is now, 14 years, 327days, 8hours and 5 seconds.

First of all, just like everyone, I have a pair of kind and nice parents; also I have a really handsome and super excellent brother, when girls see him they will squeal because of it.

But for me, my comments from my teachers are always revolved around the same point: too impulsive and naughty, needs more teaching on behaviours and adjectives like that; for some kind teachers, they will say that I'm a vivacious and accommodating girl.

But I don't think there's any difference. You just say it out in a better way, but it still means that I'm a bad girl.

What? If you don't believe me, I'll explain it to you, than…

Vivacious means that I'm naughty, really naughty, and very naughty that I need someone to dress me down;

Accommodating means that I'm always making trouble.

The worst part is what my teacher had written on my family connection book, in year five. Too naughty to teach, don't treat adults as elders, always does aggressive things, won't change her stupid ways of doing things, please teach her about manners properly, so that she won't disserve our society's good ethos.

Didn't you hear it? She wrote me as a evil demon, she even wrote that our society's good ethos and our economy decrease is all because of me, if she keep on, I think she will say that some famous people's death and our history's fail is all my fault, will everyone be happy if I commit suicide?

I just gave our spinster teacher a nick-name "Miss deracinate", plus I made a bet with my friends about the colour of her underwear, do you think even death cannot atone for the offence of my crime.

But my mum punished me to genuflect, that does not matter much; and want me to say sorry to Miss……um, teacher, I can do it; write a penance book, easy Case; but the most unacceptable one is, Mum won't let me have dinner, and she cooked my favourite meal Fried Noodles and Fried shrimps.

This is the most inhumanity excruciation in the whole wide world!

But lucky, my brother always protects me, no matter what time.

When I was punished when I was little, I always ask: "Mum, I'm not your real child am I?"

"Bingo! I got you from a raceway." Cruel!! She answered my question real fast, and I felt her expression was saying "This is your cleverest time in your life."

But instead, my brother got excellence in everything, so he would be treat as a God. And that's what I've done.

At that time, our family's income was not high, our family worked as farmers, Mum and Dad are really tired everyday, so they don't have time to look after me, and it was my brother who looked after me all the time. For me, my brother is not just a brother, he is the person in the world that understands me the most, not like the other people, who always animadvert my behaviours, but understands me and my point of view, always forgave me for what I had done. Every time I got in trouble, in the whole bounce of angry faces, I always found a smiling face, and his eyes contain understanding and forgiveness.

Even when I was little, I knew that my brother is the most important person in my life; he's my angel, also my sanctuary. Every time I get in trouble, the first one who comes to my side is him. When I got punished, the first person I want to see is him. Long time before, I understand, I can lose everything, but I can not live without him.

One day it was really boring, I set on the grass watching the neighbours playing "husband and wife" game, when I get home, I was yelling that I want to marry with Brother, in the ignorant years, I couldn't understand what does "marry" means, but my neighbour who is two years older than me, told me, "marry" is to stay with the person you like, and never leave.

The person I like the most? Its Brother isn't it?

So I asked Brother to marry me.

Brother said no.

"Why?" I asked.

Brother smiled softly, and touched my hair. "Because we are brothers and sisters."

Brothers and sisters? I thought, because we are brothers and sisters, so I can't marry with Brother who I liked the most?

At the time, I'm three years old; it was the first time that I felt sick about "Brothers and sisters".

The night afterwards, waked up at night, didn't see Brother, I went to find him, under the fainted light, I saw him standing in front of our Mum and Dad's bedroom door, dazing.

"Syaoran?!"

"Shhhhh!" he put his finger in front of his mouth, to tell me to be quiet.

I walked towards him silently, didn't make any noise; I heard a brief conversation inside the bedroom.

That winter was really cold; Brother saw that I didn't wear shoes. He picked me up, and went back to the room.

"Brother? Were you just eavesdropping…?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't eavesdrop, I was going to have a glass of water, but I heard it by accident." He put me on the bed, and cleaned my feet, my two little feet were moving impatiently.

"Sakura, don't move!!" he found the socks that I had lost and then he put it on for me.

"Hehe……Syaoran, Syaoran……" I went over to him in a coquetry fashion, and left lots of kisses on his face.

He never thinks that I'm dirty; he smiled, and put me into the blankets, and lied down beside me.

"Sakura, don't tell anyone about what happened tonight. OK?"

"About you're eavesdropping?"

"I didn't eavesdrop, it's just by accident!"

"Didn't eavesdrop, just by accident?"

"Yes, so don't say it out Sakura. Ok?"

I burst out a smile of understanding, and nodded forcibly. "Don't say, Syaoran had eavesdropped…."

"I DIDN'T EAVESDROP!"

"By accident?"

"Yes, by accident."

"You eavesdropped by accident?"

"……" Brother signed. "Sakura, do you have to say eavesdrop?"

I didn't tell Brother, the truth is, I heard it too.

Just like him, I eavesdropped by accident.

I don't know why, I just remembered the keyword, but I don't even know, what a "keyword" is.

It whorled in my mind, along with the time, it puzzled me.

Thereupon, I asked Brother, "What is an orphan?"

Brother stopped washing my body; he asked oddly "Where did you hear that?"

"That nigh, when you are eavesdropping……"

"I thought I already told you don't talk about that again?"

"But what is an orphan?"

"An orphan is……" he stopped for a while, help me to put on my cloths and thinking about how to explain. "Is… is a child that doesn't have father, mother, also no relations with their family."

"Mum said I'm an orphan, doesn't that mean I don't have any relations with this family?"

So, Daddy is not my daddy, Mummy is not my mummy, also Brother is not my brother, I'm an orphan.

Brother stopped talking, he held me tightly.

A really long time had past; I understand that that hug was called distressed.

As time went past, I understand more and more about the meaning of an orphan, also I understand what the hug meant, but instead I didn't feel anything, because there are too many feelings that took place in my heart, it left no room for sadness.

Am I really from a raceway, I don't want to find our, because even I don't have anything, I still have another real love, I won't ever feel any loneliness.

Brother is not only a brother now……

But what is it? I don't have an answer, but before that, I had hid all the love letters from those fans of my brother.

When I was year four, my best friend had said that my brother is really handsome, so she always came to my house to play only because I'm her best friend, so before the term finishes, we break up. Also I understand a principle that will never change—women's friendship is really easy to break!

When I was year seven, the most pretty girl in our class want to become my brother's girlfriend, so I told him that he don't have to come and pick me up from now on, I want to go home by myself, Brother thought that I don't want to rely on him anymore, he thought that I couldn't wait until I became an adult.

What a joke, why would I leave my brother in the eyes of those girls who only lust after him.

Brother is mine, he is my own!

I had a really strong appropriation for him, and for this reason, I won't let him go.

Bit by bit, I understand what the feelings are behind this strong appropriation, at this girlish age, of 14……

……

* * *

AN: how is it? im sorry that i wrote our lovely Sakura into an orphan. review please


	3. Syaoran Li

AN: this chp is about Syaoran, a totally different person, enjoy

* * *

Chapter two: Syaoran

My name is Syaoran Le.

My life, doesn't have any special things like those dramas, the main point of my life all surrounded with a girl, her name is Sakura.

My "whole life", is not that long, it is now, 17 years, 249 days, 9 hours, 35 minutes and 9 seconds.

My commands from the teachers are kind of always around the same point: Have good behaviours, like to learn all sorts of thing. Actually, that's all because of my family, I just want to get scholarships.

Just like everyone, I have a pair of kind and nice parents; also a cute, and lively little sister, but she don't like people to say that she is cute, because that means immaturity, also she don't like people to say that she is lively, because her idea of lively was bad, she think that they are scolding her because she is too naughty.

In her whole life, the first boy who had said I love you to her, and nearly got killed because of that.

Sakura asked him why he liked her.

The boy just answered that: "Because you are so cute and you are lively."

Is not really hard to imagine, how this person died.

Sakura thought this boy was so cruel, using this type of style to scorch her.

But I thought she have the murdering mirage disease.

The first person that liked Sakura, ended up with a pig head, what do you think I should act like?

But very sorry, at that night, I laughed until my chin's going to dislocate, so I don't have any time to emit my voice.

Sakura is so different from the other children, she is a random plant, she is li-……ah, active when she was young! (I don't think this is a word that is against her law!) She is an energetic baby, there won't have any silence with her. She run every where in the house when she just learnt how to crawl, after she knew how to walk, you won't have any chances seeing her sitting down silently. The only way to find her was just stumbling upon her by accident.

She loves to play hide and see, she wants people to find her no matter when, but the funniest thing is, I can find her. No matter where she is, the first person who finds her, is me.

The worst thing is that one year, at the time the field is going to be cut, father and mother don't disburden to leave two children at home, so they took us over too. At that time, Sakura already knew how to crawl, was then learning how to walk, she crawled everywhere, exhibiting her result haughtily. But I don't know how, she climbed up a bunch of haulms, finally couldn't get down, no one knows how she got there, no one knew how to save her. Someone had said, at that height, it is so easy to kill a baby who is not yet 1 yr old.

Her childhood, is so stimulating.

I looked after Sakura for all those 14 years, I could say, I'm her most intimate friend, no one knows her better then me, when she start to learn how to speak, the first word she said, is not papa, and not mama either, it is Brother.

The first name she memorized is, Syaoran Le.

When she felt hungry, tired, when she get hurt, was grievant. The only person she would find is me.

I still can remember, that year, she nearly become a disappeared child, my parents had gone crazy trying to find her. But afterwards, we got the phone from the Police Station, we hurried there. She was full and tired. When she saw, she slept in my arms silently.

The police told my parents: "This child can not say things properly, she doesn't know anything, we asked who her family was, she only said she has a Brother, we asked her about her parents' name, she just don't know, she don't even her own name, but the funniest thing is, she can remember her brother's name clearly. It was good that she can remember one person's name, otherwise we won't know what to do. She's so hard to look after, when she's full, she just wants to see her brother, but that made us really busy!"

After a big false alarm, she slept in my arms, she don't care about all the people who had gone crazy, just like, if only she have me, nothing can trouble her even it is the end of world.

She is my precious little treasure, I always thought that I will love her and protect her, until years after, I put her into another man's hand, and he will carry on with this job to love her and protect her for ever.

Until the year when I was 7, I overheard the conversation between my parents, the relationship changed between us, Sister, is not only sister……

She's too young, she doesn't even know her position, but I felt sad for her, I felt sad for poor Sakura.

I told myself, I have to be nicer to her; I have to give back to her what God didn't give her.

Sakura is happy, happier than what I had expect, her optimistic and unclouded character, it gave her a beautiful smile no matter what happened, I never saw her unhappy about anything happened around her.

Even she got in trouble, even no one understands her, but I did.

As long as I understand, she will smile.

When Sakura was year five, her teacher had told Mum about Sakura's naughtiness, Mum was really angry, but I know, Sakura is not as naughty as they thought, she's not a child that will make trouble out of nothing, it must have a reason.

I took the dinner that I had saved for her; I asked her why she used the mirror to see the teacher's personal staff.

Sakura said, "I hate her!!"

"Ok, if you hate her, then I hate her, but, could tell Brother why you hate her?"

"Because she framed me!" Sakura's eyes began to have mists in it.

Framed? I pursed up my eyebrow. "Why would she?"

"All of my classmates hate her, someone even put a cockroach in her teacup, she cannot find who did it, so she just blamed on me, because I always make trouble. So, does that mean I did all the bad things? How can she do this!" there was complaints in her voice, the childish child, cannot understand, cannot accept this kind of "Used to do this, and always will" treatment.

"Sakura, stand up!" she don't have to get punish, I won't let her have any grievances. "Go to take a bath and then just go to bed after you have finished your dinner, I will go to school with you tomorrow."

"But, Mum……"

"I will have a talk with her. But Sakura, use this kind of why to solve problems is not right, do you know? No matter how much you hate this teacher, you cannot do anything like that anymore, ok?"

She nodded. "Brother, do you think I'm a bad girl?"

"Of course you are not!" she grew up under my sight, how come I don't know, she never do those bad things, she just have more advantageous spirit than the other children, her personality is straight, what she likes and what she hates, always show clearly, they never have artificial.

I never reckon, this is not good, indeed, I think she should keep this trueness for ever.

"Brother is the best, it does not matter that no one understands, I don't care as long as Brother understands." She always says that.

So I realized, she treat as a person more important than Mum and Dad, more important then everyone, even more important than her self, so she can accept the fact that she is an orphan, because she has me.

In her heart, she doesn't need a father, a mother, she doesn't have to be a daughter of the Le family, but she can not live without me.

This had already surmount the relationship between the category of brothers and sisters, is not the simple extremity feelings anymore, it has more relations, more attachment.

At the time when I understand this, she already become one of my responsibility and care that I cannot put down for my whole life, because on that day, we had promised each other, we promised each other that we will stay together for ever……

* * *

AN: how is it? a good feeling about our kind Syaoran. review to me and tell me what you think


	4. Promise

AN: heyhey, im back again. here is chp 3, it's pretty long. it took me a lot of time to write it all up. enjoyyyyyyy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Promise

"Sakura!" when they get back from school, Sakura act like a stranger to Syaoran. This made Syaoran felt confused.

He went into the room with her, he saw her took out her textbooks. He asked gently, "Are you going to do your homework? Do you need me to help you?"

"NO, I can do it my self, just go away!"

Syaoran shocked. This is the first time that she has told him to go away. She usually wants him to stay with her, she never tells him to go away.

What happened to her today?

"Sakura……"

"I'm busy!" She holds her textbook up high, which made it cover up her face.

"But……"

"Stop annoying me!"

"I just want to say……"

"You are so annoying; didn't you see that I'm studying?" she put down her textbook, and yelled hard.

Syaoran sighed "I just want to tell you, your textbook is upside down."

She lowered her head to glare at him hard, her cheek went really red, doesn't know what to say.

This expression made Syaoran laugh,

When Sakura get angry, her cheek will get red, just like an apple, which make people want to have a bite of it.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh! It's better if you die because of laughing, do you just feel proud because you are the role-model?" she throw the textbook towards him with anger, her eye socket went red, she cried.

Syaoran can not laugh anymore; he asked alarmedly, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Why I have to tell you? Go away!" she pushed away his caring hand, she's angry with herself.

Syaoran stared at the hand which got pushed away; he stands in amazement for quite a while.

It looked at that she had a bad mood, he doesn't really care what she had just done, he nodded, and he indulged her. "Ok, you can read now. Just call me if you need me. I will be outside if you need me."

The textbook had been picked up, and putted back into her had, she looked until his back vanished behind the doors, she doesn't want to call him, so she only can hit the bag angrily.

"Fool! Syaoran is a fool…"

……

This low atmosphere had continued until dinner, even their parents felt the tense atmosphere between them.

The usual Sakura never stops talking, but was usually silent, she didn't even make any sound, who believes that is it called normal?

"Sakura, are you ok?" Father asked sorrowfully.

"I'm all right." She immerged, eating.

There is a line of sight stopped on her thoughtfully, she can feel it, but she didn't respond.

"You favourite fried shrimp…" Syaoran put a fried shrimp into her plate chronically.

"I can do it myself; I don't need you to do it for me!" she moved her plate without looking.

Syaoran's hand stopped in the air embarrassedly.

"Sakura, how can you talk to you brother like that?!" Mother straightened her face shouting.

"Mother, is all right…" Syaoran was trying to smile, trying to relax the atmosphere.

"Is not all right, Sakura, apologize to your bother."

"No" she answered angry.

"I said apologize, Sakura Le!"

"Mother, is not necessary…"

"Le Syaoran, I don't need you to be kind hearted to me."

"Is Le Syaoran what you should call? He is your brother! Don't think you are little, so that you can be so headstrong, you brother was 100 better than you when he was your age!"

"Sakura, just apologize, it is your fault this time." Father continued Mother's sentence, but he usually stays silent.

She felt so upset, put down her chopsticks hardly. "I know Syaoran's always right, always good, but I cannot do anything right, I only can make trouble, make you felt ashamed, you don't have to remind me of that all the time, I know that I'm now is an excrescent, Syaoran gains you enough pride to make up for me too!"

She ran outside afterwards.

The rest of the people stand in amazement by the dinner table.

Is she crazy? Mother frowned. "What happened with that girl, today?"

Syaoran didn't say anything, he stared at the way where she vanished, thinking.

Is it because he's too good, which had hurt her proper-pride?

She always present a happy face, he never thought about the pressure he puts on her when he's too perfect, is it because that some have compared them to each other, is it because that someone had teased her?

"Is there any problem between you and Sakura?" Father asked thoughtfully, even fools can identify the difference.

This is really a funny event, this pair of sisters and brothers' sensations always stayed so good that had made people feel jealous? How come they can have break ups?

"No, Father, don't worry. I can handle this."

"Syaoran, don't connive her too much, she's now become more and more unruly." Mother said, she sighed and shake her head.

His eyesight turned to the empty set, the food on the plate hasn't been eaten. He said with a little voice, "Sakura won't do that." He knows that she won't, because he understands her better then himself.

……

Along the path in the field, the insects were singing, Syaoran stopped under the cherry tree by the path.

"Miss, are you alone? Will I be able to have the pleasure to invite you to a party?" he leaned against the tree trunk, raised his head, as expect, there is a little body curled up in the thin leaves and branches.

He's usually a gentleman, but he forced himself to use the tune that only those bad guys will use, if it was before the fight, she would have loved it, but now, she wasn't in the mood to watch his show!

"What are you doing here?" she glared at him,

"Did you think I wouldn't come looking for you when you have being out for so long?"

I will a new place to hide in next time! She told herself silently.

"I don't need you to mind my business? I don't care."

"I'm not minding your business, I'm caring." He answered softly, he did not mind her bad mood. "Aren't you coming down? I will go up then!"

"Don't!" she yelled nervously, worried that he would fall and hurt himself.

He smiled. It does not matter how much she hate him, she still cared about him.

When they were still young, the adults always says that she's a monkey, never stayed silent, not like her brother who has stillness. It was when she was 6, she found a new interest, climbing trees, but the result is that she can go up but can not come down, she cried hard for help on the tree.

At that time, he was reading under the tree, he didn't think much; it was his first time to climb a tree, because he wants to save her.

The result is…they both fell down from the tree, which dislocated his left arm and his right thigh was fractured, he stayed in bed for about two months.

In those two months, she cried by his bed everyday, use her tears to flood him; also she promised that she will never climb trees

But the truth attested, she is a person who will forget the old wound without having a new wound, from the time when he can walk till now, she totally forgot about the promise.

So Syaoran always helped her out with excuses. "Um…I want to eat cherries, Sakura, will you get some for me please?"

Do something for him, Sakura smiled happily; Sakura was too young, she can not recognised how well fruits had grew, she always pick them carelessly without looking, he still can remember, that cherry is so sour, which made him frown, but he still have to smile.

At that time, he finally understood what is called "you commit a sin by yourself, you won't live".

She saw the smile by the corner of his mouth, Sakura felt that she is a mouse who had been teased by a cat, and she retracted the foot that is going to go down. "Who I have to listen to you? I'm not going down!"

He nodded as understanding, without saying anything; he pulled up his sleeves ready to climb up…

"Hey, hey!" she yelled impatiently. "Don't come up!"

"You come down then." If she doesn't come down, he will go up., there is no chance to discuss.

Sakura was really angry, because she got tied up by her random self-respects in a cleft stick.

"You better decide fast, if I'm not wrong, at the two o'clock way by your left hand side, there is a bug climbing to your spot at a speed of zero point one kilometre per hour…"before the recording finish, she fall down because of dread.

Syaoran reacted fast; he was going to save her.

But, he must add an explanation, those dramas lied, at the back of those romance scenes, the girl which had fall from the upside, nearly killed the hero who's trying to save her, her weight increased by the acceleration of gravities.

If it was years later, he might have caught, but now, very sorry, he is not that brave.

He can not afford her weight; he fell with her in a really bad pose.

"Ouch…" he sighed, both of his hands were under her, got cut by the stones, it pricked latently, but at least, she didn't get hurt.

See, what an ugly picture, can those screenwriters tell you?

Not all the people can be a hero.

"I apologize, I cannot catch you with my finite ability." He laughed, took off the grass on her hair.

Sakura pushed him away embarrassedly, she sat down by him.

He saw the cherry that she had scratched down, he took it away from her, rubbed it randomly on his cloth, and then put it into his mouth…it's still so sour.

She pushed his had away. "Don't eat it! It does not maturate yet."

He smiled, he looked at her deeply. "It does not matter." Because she picked it, he will eat it even if it is sour

"You, you don't have to think too much, I'm not caring about you, I don't care if you get sick, you are a treasure of Mum and Dad, if you get hurt, I'm the one who gets all the punishments." She said angrily.

He stopped smiling. "Does it matter?"

"What?" she put her face onto her knees, her voice became so frowsty.

"My presence," He added silently. "To have a brother like me, gives you pressure, is it true?"

She looked up and stared at him.

Sakura's eyes are so pretty, just like two twinkling stars in the summer night, very bright, as they have nimbuses.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I didn't apprehension about what you feel." He comfort her hair, asked silently, "Sakura, what do you want me to do?" what should I do, to make her live more easily?

"You think I'm jealous at you?" she yelled, and jumped up as she got humiliated.

"I didn't mean that…" did anything go wrong? Did he choose the wrong word? Why she have this kind of feelings?

She was so angry; she brandished away his caring hand. "Syaoran Kinomoto, you are the biggest fool in the whole universe! You…you made me feel really angry!"

Syaoran began to be dumbfounded, staring at her silhouette, don't know what happened.

Isn't it right? Then, where is the problem?

He felt confused, the first time that he understood, a girl's heart, is really hard to understand.

……

This confusion surrounded him, he can not find an answer, that night, he can not sleep.

He tossed and turned on the bed the whole night, but the drowsiness won't come, he opened his eyes, stared at the empty bed at the other side, he sighed deeply.

When they were small, our family's status of life is not really good, he and Sakura slept in the same room, on a big wooden bed, on the cold nights of winter, but Sakura's little body was always so warm.

Afterwards, our status of life had changed, at that time she was year one, our parents thought that we are now too big, it is not suitable for us to sleep together, so they give the house a big rebuilt, which made them have their own rooms, but Sakura didn't get use to it, she can not sleep at night, she always come and knocked on his door with her pillow, because she said, "I already get used to the presence of Brother, when I wake up at night but Brother was not there, and there's only me, of course I felt scared!"

Just like that, our parents don't know what to do, they just let her slept with me for another year, when she was year two, she slowly accept the truth that she must sleep by herself, she stopped going to his room with her pillow.

But, sometimes when she feels like it, she will smile sweetly, standing in front of his door, asking, "Syaoran, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Remembered her unusualness , Syaoran sat up, staring at the pink wall.

It is unusual for Sakura to get angry with him, what had happened?

He was trying to remember, the last time she acted so weird; apparently, it was when she was 13, the first time that she had her period, she stopped staying with him all day long, he thought that he had offended her at some stage, at last, he finally understand, it was because the girl had grown up, she begin to understand what embarrass and shy means.

At that time, she felt embarrassed every time when she saw him; don't know what to say, so she ran away shamefacedly.

What about now then? Don't tell me it's her new turn of life? Sakura's only 15!

He felt funny for his thoughts, is he keep on wool-gather, he will become delirium at some stage!

He got out of his blanket, come to his next door, knocked silently. "Sakura, have you slept?"

It was silent, no a sound had answered.

He opened the door, to ensure that she hadn't kick the blanket away, then he looked on the table; the dinner that he had left for her had been touched. He took the plates, and closed the door.

When he was washing the dishes, Father came to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Has Sakura slept?"

"She had."

"The feeling between you and her is really good isn't it?"

The hand that was washing the dishes had stopped for a moment. "……En?"

"From childhood, that girl only stays with you. Every time when she cries, only you can stop her from crying, she only listen to what you says, when she get grievances, she only tell you, I understands, she depends on you, the recognition toward you is more than everyone else."

"Father?" he looked at his dad oddly, he doesn't understand why he suddenly talk about that.

"Never mind, I just want you to remember, she is your only sister, you are the most important person of her life, you have the responsibility to look after her."

"I know."

"I will need you to promise me, this whole life, you won't leave her, no matter at what time, you will have to protect her and look after her."

I recognized that what Father had said, is not only what we usual talk about, his attitude become more cautious, he answered seriously from his heart, "I will, Father."

"Ok, I will leave Sakura to you, don't make me disappoint."

Syaoran turned off the tap, he turned around oddly.

Does……this mean trust?

About the problem of life, it was an open secret between him and Sakura, but no one had said it out. To him, he doesn't care about consanguinity, she will always be his sister that he will take care, this does not infected her position in this family, and in his heart.

But what about Father? When had he found out that we knew all about it? And is he trust in him to take care of Sakura intentionally?

Why at the period of time, everyone went so odd?

Sakura:

Wait for me after school, I will go pick you up, I have something to talk to you about.

Brother

Yesterday night, he left a note for her, she went to school earlier than him, in her room, he saw the piece paper which had been crushed up, he knew that she saw it.

After school, at her school, also the school that he had graduated 3 years before, he waited for a long time, but she still wasn't here.

All the students and teacher were nearly gone, he began to worry, did she get in trouble again, and the teachers had left her at school?

Afterwards, some girls called him Senpai, they said that they were Sakura's classmates, they talked with him.

He used to be the man of his time of this school, left a perfect newsreel of study. Virtue, IQ, PE, EQ and beauty, all the five terms were perfect, the congenital literary talent and elegance, make the stage never stay without his shadow, until 3 years later, he was still lots of students and teachers' idol, at the year when Sakura came to this school, she was famous for a little while only because she had the position of "School genius Syaoran Le's sister".

Three years ago, he got into the city's best high school with an achievement of top of the whole city; he had made lots of credits for this little unknown intermediate school, it is not too surprise that three years after, the name "Syaoran Le" is still famous in this school.

Also it is because there are heaps of people talking privately, "What? That handsome and excellent boy, Syaoran Le is your brother? You two people are so different……" about this, which had made him so worried that those gossips will contuse her amour-propre.

He found out from her classmate, that Sakura had already left the school, he can not stay to finish the dreams that those teenage girls have, and he hurried home.

As respected, Sakura had already come back; she was learning the English vocabularies silently.

"Syaoran, how come you come back late? I thought you said you are going to pick Sakura up? But Sakura came back long time age."

He turned around, just touched with Sakura's sight. "En……I was talking with the teachers, I afraid that Sakura will have to wait for a long time, so I just asked her to come back first."

"Really?" Mother nodded, and went back to the kitchen.

When Mother had gone, he came to her, and asked, "Why don't you wait for me?"

"I didn't even answer you."

"Sakura, look at me, let's have a little talk."

"I have an English exam tomorrow." She still put her eyes onto the textbook toughly.

"When, did you start to learn so hard which made you don't even have time to talk to me?"

"Now!"

Syaoran sighed. "Look at me, if you have any dissatisfaction just tell me, I don't accept this type of childish cold war."

"None."

"I said look at me!" his wild volume, had drew the sidelong glance from Father who's reading at the other side.

"What happened? Syaoran?"

"Sorry, Father, nothing had happened." He pulled her into his bedroom, and closed the door. "What happened to you this few days? The Sakura I knew won't do those childish things, what happened to you!"

Sakura was going to say something, but she saw the letter in his hand, she stayed silent.

He saw the place where her eyes were focused on, he raised the letter which had his name on. "And, what does that mean? Reputedly, there should be heaps of letters for me, but I didn't even see half of it, it is because of you, that I didn't say it out in front of you classmates, but I think, you had owed me an explanation."

"Do you care? There are humongous girls who admired you, write you love letters, this had satisfied your vanity, is it right?" she felt wounded, Brother attached importance to those love letters from those unknown girls more than her, her heart felt sore, just like there are myriad numbers of needles pricking……

"Is not about the problem of care or not, but it relate to me, you have the incumbency to tell, for care, that's my choice."

"All right, I admit that I had been hiding your letters, but what about it?"

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"I said give it to me!"

"No, no, no!" she answered restively, and she stared at him.

"Sakura, don't make me angry."

"There's no use even you yell at me, I had destroyed all those letters, not even one letter can be found, what a pity? You won't be able to read it, there are also some letters from the most pretty girls in the school, you can yell at me, you can beat me up! As those letters are more important than me, you yelled at me because of them……"

Syaoran frowned. "I'm just talking about this thing because you had done it, if you don't want to, you can refuse them, you had guaranteed them that you will do things for them but you didn't do it, this is not the attitude a person should have, I really don't like your attitude."

He said he doesn't like her, he does not like her now……

The tears of grievance appeared in her eyes, she run out of the room angrily, awhile after, she appeared again, threw the whole pile of letters on him. "Take it, you can save it if you want to, stop acting like a dun, no one likes it!"

Syaoran stupefied, the letters fall down like snow, when he looked up again, and she had vanished in his eyesight.

At night, Sakura didn't come out for dinner, Mother had once went to her room, she said she don't want to eat.

Mother had seen the displeasure between them, she advice him. "That is Sakura's character, you are her brother, just let it down, don't take it that serious."

"Mother……" he doesn't have anything to say.

Mother smiled. "She doesn't really mean that, you know what, what you say and what you do give her heaps of infections; if you don't forgive her, she might go and commit suicide."

But the problem is, does she need his forgiveness?

Syaoran got some of her favourite food and took it to her room.

It was dark inside, he turned on the light, and saw her turning back towards him, and she pulled the blanket overhead, refused to look at him.

He put the plates on the table, and set by her bed. "Are you still angry at what I said?"

"……" inside the blanket, it was silent.

He said again. "Are you really that angry at me? Which made you want to fast?"

"……" still no sound.

"Don't act like that, Sakura, turn around and look at me." he took off the blanket, and made her turned around, he saw that there were tear stains over her red cheeks, the pillow is wet.

It had scared him. "Sakura, you…"

"Sorry, I don't know that you cared about those letters that much, I won't hide any of your letters now, Bother, don't be angry, don't hate me……"

What……what is this all about?

Somebody had hugged her, she cried terribly in his arms.

"Sakura……"

"I'm only afraid……afraid that they will took your attention away, then……you won't care about me, you won't love me anymore……I'm not making you angry on purpose, I knew that this is not good……but, but……I really don't know this will make you hate me more……"

Is this so? She's just afraid of losing his care, so she just hides all of his love letters?

He always stands in the sense-teaching point of view, but he totally loses sight of the sensitivity of a girl……

"Don't cry anymore, I'm not angry." He comforted her in gentle words

"That's not true, you are angry at me." She sobbed.

"My voice is loud."

"You said I did things without a reason."

"If I said that, I'd be struck by lightning."

"You hated me."

"That's not true; that is the most impossible thing in this life."

She stopped crying. "Really?"

He swears with cautious on his face "If that's not true, there won't have any man that wants to marry you, you will be an old lady."

"Why you swear, and I get punishments?" she shouted, deprecate discontentedly.

"Where? Where? If there's no one to marry you, I will have to look after you, who is more at a disadvantage situation?"

"You……going to look after me?" it's that true? For my whole life?

"That's right!" his plan is working, he took out a tissue for her to blow her nose. "You are my younger sister, if I don't look after you than who else will? Blow your nose."

"I'm already fifteen, stop treating me like a child!" even she said that, she still blew her nose as what he had said.

"In my point of view, you are the little girl who chase after me crying no matter when." Fold the tissue over. "Again."

She did as what he had said, and asked. "I'm can eat a lot. And when you get married, you will have to look after your wife, your child, can you afford that?"

He shrugged, and threw that fresh 'wonton' into the rubbish-bun. "I won't marry them, just look after you with all my heart." He took the plates from the table, give it to her. "Come on; show me how mach you can eat."

"Ok, I'm not going to marry either; I will stay with Brother forever." She announced happily.

He laughed. "You're saying it good, but when you saw a really outstanding boy, you just go after him at midnight, a Brother is not an important thing!"

"I won't do that! There's no one more outstanding than Brother." If there's no one more outstanding than Brother, why does she have to marry then?

"Ok, then will you tell you outstanding Brother, why don't you talk to me this few days?"

The food blocked in her mouth, didn't swallow it down.

He saw her dumbness, and said. "Sakura, did you agreed to me that there's no secret between us? When you were little, no matter what happened you will tell Brother, I like the Sakura who always rely on me and talk about things, now the one now, keep all the things in her mind, and treat me as a stranger."

"You didn't tell me anything either!" she didn't say it out loud but he heard it.

"For example?"

"You are going to study in Tokyo College, why don't you tell me about it?"

He felt a little bit surprised. "I……"

"If I didn't recognise that, are you going to go to Tokyo for further studies, without telling me about it?"

"I……no……"

He doesn't know what to say.

Originally, this is the reason for why she act so strange this few days? She thought he doesn't want her anymore?

She does not mean to oppose him, just a way of her deprecation, trying to express her sad and afraid heart…

He doesn't mean that, he wants to tell her all about it, but he knew that she's going to be sad, every time he faced her, it just won't come out, he's also thinking, will it be better if he give up, and study in a school in Tomodea.

Since they were young, he always stayed at places where she could easily see him, they never leave each other, not that long either, he's afraid, if she got into trouble again, if she wants to talk to someone, if she woke up at night and couldn't found him anywhere……what will happened?

But, Mother said to him. "Every pair of brothers and sisters will be separate, going out to live their own lives. If not now, it will be in the future, so what are you asking for, now?"

He doesn't know what to say, he couldn't tell Mother, he never thought of leaving Sakura, since all the time, Sakura is his whole world, indeed, in the nature of things, he thought, he will stay with her, until eternity……

"Sakura…Don't you want me to go to Tokyo?"

"……" if yes, it's too selfish. She knew more than the others, Syaoran's natural talent is not concealable; he's too good to stay in Tomodea. It's unfair for him.

"I just……don't want to leave Syaoran……" she said silently.

"Then, will Sakura work harder? If your achievement gets good, I will satisfy Father and Mother, they might let you go to Tokyo, and study with me."

"Can……I do that?" if my results achievement gets good, I won't have to leave Brother, is it?

"It depends on your effort, and if the high schools over will have vacant for you!"

"What if……I can't?" she doesn't trust herself. Study is not in her interest area, she only ask for a pass, doesn't want to spend too much time on it, is there still time for her to work hard?

If like that, he doesn't really have to go to Tokyo. "I will have a good think about it, right?"

"Then, Brother, you can't disappear without me knowing, ok?"

"I won't."

"You can't hide in places where I can not found, ok?"

"Sure."

"You can't leave me alone, ok?"

"Why are you so womanishly fussy? Just like an old woman." He teased her amusingly.

"Are you going to consent me?"

"All right, all right. I won't disappear without you knowing, I won't hide in places where you can not found, and I won't leave you alone. I will always stay in places where you can see and feel, until you feel totally annoyed, is it good now?"

"Promise?"

The pair of his beloved eyes, looked into him sparklingly, under the pure and serious stares, he hold out his little finger confirmedly and hold up hers.

He knew clearly, this is not a childish game; it is a promise that you will need your whole life to guard.

* * *

AN: how is it??? like it or not???tell me!!! review plzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!


	5. Promise broken

AN:Hi people, chapter 4 is up, hope you enjoy reading it.

tnx to the people who reviewed, and sorry my poor grammar.

Disclaim: CCS does not belong to me, and they never will.

* * *

Chapter 4: A broken promise

Since Syaoran promised her that he won't disappear without her knowing, the pure smile come back to her face again, she smiles happily everyday, as if there's nothing in the world that worried her.

She used to think, Brother will leave her alone, go away by himself, and she felt so afraid, like when she was young, her beloved toy was stolen by Takashi who lived beside her, the only thing she could do to express her heartache was cry.

At that time, she could go and tell Brother, but now, the one who got stolen is Brother, she doesn't know who she could go to, and also she's angry about what Brother had done, didn't tell her anything……

But now, she knew that Brother will never ignore her, no matter where he goes, he will bring her with him, she felt reassured, stopped acting strange.

Sometimes she felt that Brother is so stupid, thinking that because she has a marvellous Brother, so she's jealous.

Stupid Brother, doesn't he know, she felt so happy to have a Brother who's so bright and excellent? Every time when her friends said to her admiringly. "Sakura, you brother is so cool, he knows everything. He can help you with your homework. Not like my bother, he's so stupid, can't even pass the exams, he only pull my hair and steal my food. Not like your brother, he's so nice to you; he even waits for you to go home together."

She's so proud, because her brother is unique, no one is better.

She likes Brother, really like, really really like.

So from now one, she will work harder on her studies, so that she could go to Tokyo as well, and stay with Brother.

Finally, she passed the big exam but because she's nervous, she caused some little problems. Syaoran comforted her. "It doesn't matter, as long as you tried your best."

When the summer vacation started, school had organised a camp for the students, so they could stay in a good mood after the exam, also to have a good memory for the last summer vacation in Intermediate School.

She told Syaoran about this, he encouraged her to go.

"But its five days and four nights! It feels so long!"

"Was that you who always said that you had already grown up? Are you going to surrender for only leaving home for five days?" Syaoran smiled and teased her.

"That's not it…"

"Show me then! Sakura, cheer up, show me the unaided side of you."

She didn't say what she was thinking and changed her mind. "Brother, did you know what day is it on the 14th of February?"

"Everybody knows it is the Valentine's Day."

"And?" she winked her eyes, expecting for a better answer.

"En……"he thought for a little while. "It is the day when the far apart couples meet."

"And?"

"And……let me see, relating to the history, it usually rain on that day."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS!" she's angry, doesn't know what to say.

He laughed, putting his hand onto her head. "Everybody knows that day is our little princess' birthday, you don't have to remind me, I remembered it by heart, I will never forget."

"Are you sure?" she smiled again, holding out her hand. "What about my present then? How are you going to celebrate my 15th birthday?"

"Asking me for the present now, isn't it too early?"

"Then just tell me what the present is."

"No, if I tell you now it's not going to have the mysteriousness for presents, is not that long, you will know after you come back from camp."

"Will you wait for me at home?"

"Of course. I promise you, when you come back; the first person you see is me."

"Will I also be able to see my present when I come back?"

"Of course, can I escape from that, since you are so cheeky?" he answered her, half teasing half serious. "But I will tell you now, your brother is really poor, I can not give you a big present."

"I don't mind." As long as it's from Brother, she will like it.

That night, the sunset is really pretty, except that it rained a little; they set back to back, beside the window, watching the rain together.

"That's annoying, it rained again." Hope on her birthday, the sky will clear.

"Yup, the sky won't listen to you, is really bad, isn't it?" he smiled as he said so.

The adults told them when they were little, it rains on the Valentine's Day, because the far apart couple meet once in a year, it is the rain of yearn when they meet, it become the "Rain of Valentine".

The young girl is really good on picking dates; she chose this day to be her birth day. One year he told her, when the rain stopped, he will take her out to play, to give her a happy birthday.

But regretfully, years went past; the sky won't listen to them, which made his promise without an end.

"Just wait, it won't rain that day, you must consent me your promise!"

"Really?" he looked at her in suspicious, looking at this young lady.

"If you can not give me my present today, will I be able to ask for some interest now?"

"What do you want?"

She turned around, looking serious. "Brother, do your really don't believe that I already grown up?"

She said that all of a sudden, he doesn't understand, he turned around questioningly. "Wh…"

That night, she had done a thing that she could never believe…

She leaned forward, using her own lips, to warm his lips.

She will remember clearly forever, the expression of shock and disbelieve on Syaoran's face that time.

------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Sakura Le!"

Her mate flapped her back, which gave her a surprise; all of a sudden she doesn't know where she is.

She remembered, she's at the school camp, five days and four nights, they are on the way back home now.

Those five days and four nights, seemed as long as the whole lifetime, her mind already flew back home, onto the handsome boy who had promised her to wait for her.

Until now, she could believe it, she kissed him!

It felt unreal, not like the truth, did she really did that? Or maybe it was only a dream that she had, because it was so real, so she thought it was real.

To tell the truth, it was not a game, she had thought about it heaps of times, the romantic and sweet kisses in fantasy books, if it happened on her and Syaoran, what will it be?

Since she can remember things, he's in her heart, there's only him. He understands that she cannot stay still, he won't use the realism criteria to compare her, wants to change her into a lady, and he won't do that. There's only him, who will share her happiness and hardness, looking at her, changing every bit.

She already gets used to the times where he's with her every time, as time went past, the seed had grown in the field of her heart, grown into a tall tree, the wattles had twisted with one another, cannot separate. In the romantic times of teenage, she can only see him; no other people can go into her eyesight.

Except him, she never thought about sharing this sweet moment with anyone else.

He…will he have the same thought as her?

Afterwards, he brought those girls' love letters back, and putted into her hands.

"You…"

"You can rip them, you can burn them, you can through them away, it depends on you, you don't have to give me those things anymore and I don't need them." He told her.

"But, I thought you really cared about those things." Those letters, not even one had been opened!

"I give you the opportunity to make decisions for them; it means different from what you had done, doing what you think without telling me. I was telling you the difference of those two; it doesn't mean that I care about those letters."

"Oh." She thinks she understood now.

He doesn't care. So the love from those girls doesn't mean anything to him, and then…what does he care? What is the thing that means something to him?

That night, she went to his room, she fell asleep in his arms.

Just before she fell asleep, he asked her softly: "Do you know what we are going to be? Are you really…ready to face the decision you had made?"

That time, she was so tired, didn't think much about what he means, but in those five days and four nights, she thought about it over and over again, and finally she understood what he means.

He actually means: are you ready…to love him?

Brother's been silly again, to love someone doesn't need to get ready, you may love whenever you wants to!

She got a plan, the first thing she's going to do when she got home, is to jump on him and tell him loudly: "I'M READY!"

Thinking about this, she's more impatient, wanting to go back to him NOW!

She thought, she will be able to see him standing by the door way, smiling, waiting for her to come back, but, there wasn't.

He had promised, the first person she will see when she come back, is him.

But she had looked all around in the lounge, kitchen, rooms and even every corner of the house, there's no sign of him anywhere.

Father said he's gone, went to Tokyo to start his new life, a life with hope and a better future.

What does that mean? His new life? What about the life here? The life which he left here with her? Isn't there any hope and a better future? She doesn't understand no matter how hard she had tried.

He was a bright star, she knew that, the town is just too small for him, she can go with him, no matter where, she only wants to go with him, and he knew all of those!

He said no matter where he goes, he will bring her with him, Brother never cheat, and he will do as he said!

But why…he's gone like this, vanished, didn't even tell her, gone without her knowing?

At the start, she doesn't believe that he had left her like this, she doesn't mind about her broken heart, she waited patiently, waiting for him to come back, he had promised her, he said they will be together for the whole lifetime, she trust him!

But one day, two days; one month, two months……she only got a letter; it was for her, only a few words…

"All the things are alright, don't worry."

All the things are alright, but why doesn't he ask if she alright?

Doesn't he know, she will be sad?

Doesn't he know, she will cry?

Doesn't he know she's afraid of sleeping by her? What happened if she couldn't found him when she wakes up at night?

Doesn't he know……doesn't he know, she couldn't live without him?

Even the world is destroying in front of her, only if she has him, she doesn't care, but now, the world hasn't been destroyed but her dream had been destroyed, the dream that was built for her by him……

As the days went past, she slowly began to accept the truth that he's not coming back. And the birthday present she's been hoping for, the only thing she'd got is betrayals.

The year of her fifteen's birthday was a heart break that she will never forget.

Not long after he had left, Father suddenly seems older than before, his health were getting worse, not long after, he got really ill; and Mother, maybe she cannot afford the pressure and the stress, her mood changes frequently, to her, it was more hitting, she's no longer been that kind and caring Mother……

Her beloved Brother had gone, her loving Father was ill, her kind Mother was nearly crazy, her world had changed into black and white all of a sudden, but no one can tell her, why this happened?

Once when Mother was too out of mind, she yelled at her again and again: "It's all you fault, it's you who made this all happened! Why do you have to come to this world, why do you have to destroy my family…?"

Really? Brother was gone, Father was ill, was that all her fault? Then, who can tell her, what had she done wrong?

Her neighbour told her not to think too much, Mother was just too out of mind, but she believes, she really believes. In some nights, she hind in Syaoran's room, counting the wounds which had been made by Mother when she's out of her mind, tearing and thinking over and over.

Is that because her exam result was less than what they are expecting, which made Syaoran angry?

Or is it because she asked Syaoran to celebrate her birthday and a birthday present, which made it difficult for him because he doesn't have anything to give, so he left?

She knew this is not the truth, but she must think like this, to make herself feel better.

She truly believes, it's all her fault.

From now on, she will never celebrate her birthday.

Sometimes, she couldn't stop thinking, is it because that he knew she will cry for it, so he left to a faraway place, didn't give her a chance to do that?

Looking at the wounds on her body, she sees that her heart aches with a pain far deeper than her physical wounds.

When someone teases her, she used to have Brother who would protect her. When she got wounded, she used to have Brother who will worry about her. When she gets in trouble, she used to have Brother who will help her. But now, she couldn't found anyone and she doesn't know what to do. The Brother who always worries about her, does he know that she's out of ideas? Does he know, at the moment when he turned around, he also took the happy moments and love away from her life?

* * *

AN: how do you feel now? good? bad? or all right? review plzzzz, the next chapter will be up soon, and the title is "The rain of tears." 


	6. The rain of tears

AN: well, here comes the fifth chapter of this fanfic. i hope u guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, nor the characters. they belong to CLAMP

* * *

Chapter five: the Rain of Tears

Syaoran:

How are you lately? I miss you so much.

In these three years, I wrote millions of letter, but you never write back. Are you alright in Tokyo? Is it because you are too busy to answer so you couldn't write back? It doesn't matter, I won't cry. I won't trouble you. I will wait patiently for you, but at least give me some news, OK? Even it's only a few words, let me know, you had received my letters, and know about my yearning for you.

Do you know how it feels to yearn for another? It feels as if there are billions of bugs biting you. It's itchy, it's rough and it hurts but I don't know where to scrub to stop it itching. I think, maybe those bugs will disappear on the day I see you standing before me again.

I didn't mean to trouble you with those words. I only want you to know I miss you everyday. I miss you so much. Everyday, I miss you until my eyes go red and my nose goes sour. I lock myself in your room, looking at every thing you had used before, imagining that you are still by my side. I didn't cry, really, I swear!

I now grew to learn to be academic; don't you want to see my changes? Syaoran, when are you coming back? I won't be stupid; I won't do anything to trouble you. If you come back, I will listen to every word that you say. I won't make you angry, please come back, please.

It was raining these few days, that's really annoying. Why does God have that much water, it wouldn't even finish pouring down. My birthday is near, but since you were gone, I had never received any more birthday presents. I won't forget I lost you on that day. Every time I thought about this, my heart started to ache and it makes me breathless…

A few days from now I'll be eighteen. I hope it won't rain that day, please, just once, don't rain this year. I really hope that that day, you will be by my side.

I believe, if I keep on praying, one day, God will hear my request. I will wait patiently, if not this year, I will wait for next year, if not next year, I will wait for the year after and the year after……

Because you said, if the rain stops, you will come back, and take me out to play, right?

Lately, Father's health has worsened. The doctor told us to prepare for his funeral. Even though Father didn't say anything, but I know, he misses you too. Brother, found a time and come back, if later, maybe you won't be able to see Father for the last time…Don't you care?

Sakura

Half month before birthday

A few days had past, just like before, this letter had no sign of replies.

These three years, he had never replied to any of them.

In the first year, she had waited with hope for him to come back suddenly, to carry out his promise, take her away.

In the second year, she only wished that he would come back to see her, even one glance is enough for her.

However, her wish didn't come true. The third year, she didn't dare think about that. She only wished that he would spare enough time to give her one phone call, one letter, just one word to let her know that he had not forgotten her.

Everyday she waits by the mail box for the postman but the only thing she ever gets is disappointment. She began to guess, did he not receive the letters? That many letters, not even one of them? Or is it because Mother had forgotten to send them out?

She didn't know which school Syaoran goes to, which suburb he lives in, which street he lives in. Even when she wants to leave, she didn't where to go.

She couldn't ask Mother, she's scared that Mother will get angry, and her mood will lose control again.

Father's health is decreasing faster; it seemed that he only had one breath left. She knew Father really want to see brother again for the last time.

She had thought about it for a few days. She stole the key when Mother went to hospital to see Father. She remembered that all of Mother's important things were locked in the drawer in the closet. She found Syaoran's address in Tokyo in there.

She knew clearly that if she goes to see him and if Mother finds out, she might beat her to death but she doesn't care, she misses Syaoran so much that she knew her heart would shatter into a million pieces if she did not see him again soon.

She felt if it carried on like this, she might die with Father.

On her birthday, the rain was pouring and she didn't care about anything. She left this home and went to the city that he lived in.

In the train toward Tokyo, she felt afraid, she had never been to any places this far from home, to a place completely unknown to her but she told herself as long as he's by her side, there's nothing to afraid of…

The train had pasted lots of stations, ones she knew and ones she doesn't pass in front of her eyes, every time she passes a station, she had leave home further and went nearer to him. If she keeps on thinking like this, she could wait.

The train station in Tokyo was larger than what she had thought, there were many people, the platform was really messy and it was totally different from Tomoeda. It made her felt dizzy, she had asked many people, got onto heaps of wrong buses, and finally reached where Syaoran had been living.

It was an old building; she doesn't know if Mother had remembered to send Syaoran his daily fees, it must be tough living in such a big city. He has to pay the tuition fee, rent and all the daily uses…

But it doesn't matter; she had graduated from high school, in these three years, she was working while studying so she had a lot of work experience. She doesn't want to study higher, study is not her interest at the start, she will help earning money and she won't give Syaoran any trouble.

She pressed on the door bell, but there was no response, she thought, Syaoran is probably still at school, he is a student who studies really hard.

Never mind, she will wait.

The rain is still pouring down, didn't have any sign of stopping, she is now soaking wet, shivering from cold, but Syaoran didn't come back.

Three hours, four hours, five hours……she didn't know how long she had waited, the sky is turning dark, the rain hit her body, she is lost her senses from the rain. Then she sat down against the wall until she saw this familiar but unknown image, forming slowly in her blurring eyesight...

"People these days, they have good food, good place to live in, do one proud, their heart had already corrupted. There are bad people since time started to run. Now in the 21st century, there are people who doesn't want to soak through and dare to steal people's umbrellas. Where is the common sense…?"

"Enough now?" Syaoran is already too annoyed because of the sudden rain, and now he had to listen to his roommate's complains, who can afford that?

They only lost an umbrella, does it really matter that much? And it is his umbrella, he didn't even complain, what is he doing over there?

"Syaoran, this is what you didn't know. Most of the time, we can see what's hidden behind it through little things. We are soaking is not really important, but this means that the common sense of people is decreasing."

"Ok now, what is common sense doing here?" I give up; he made out this big argument from just a lost umbrella. It's quite amazing!!

"Why not? We are only going in there to buy something to eat, but when we came back the umbrella was gone. Just think how fast this person is on stealing things. And the worst thing is that we are already poor. Why didn't he steal other people's things? Why did it have to be ours?. Stealing from a person who's even poorer than himself? Don't you think that we should do something about it?"

Syaoran gave him a glance. "I told you to bring an umbrella this morning and it's you who thinks this too troublesome. See the irony there?" They would still get wet even if they didn't lose their umbrella since they still have to use the same umbrella. Now the umbrella's gone there's no need to complain.

"Who knows that your sixth sense is really accurate today? It rains since you said so." Muttered Eriol Hiiragizawa

"There's nothing to do with my sixth sense, my experiment told me that every year on this day, and it usually rains."

"Did you run out of stuff to do? Otherwise why would you care if this day rains?" Eriol looked at him strangely.

Syaoran didn't know what to say, his mind flied away.

He looked into the rain, calculated the distance, deep breath, he want to run across this street at once…

He need some rain, to get him back to normal.

"Wei!! Le Syaoran, wait for me!" Eriol hurried off after Syaoran.

At about 100 meters away from home, Syaoran suddenly stopped, which made Eriol nearly bumped into him.

"Le Syaoran, what's up with y…" following to the direction where his eyes had focused on, Eriol whistled loudly.

"Wow, this girl is so beautiful! I think this explained why you stopped…"

The next minute, the "so beautiful" girl Eriol was talking about ran straight to them, and hugged him hard.

"Brother!!"

The rain had soaked them all, Syaoran stood in surprise, and his mind was empty.

"Wah, Syaoran-kun, this is so unfair, you didn't tell me that you had a sweet little sister. If I knew this earlier, I won't have to go into a sea of girls; I can just go straight to your house and make an appointment…"

Syaoran lean against the door losing his mind, look at the little sister he hadn't seen for three years, he had never thought that she would come to Tokyo to see him until she's sitting in his room, in dried clean clothes, drying her half wet hair. He still couldn't believe she is really by his side!

Three long years no see, she had changed a lot, when he left, she's still in intermediate, like all the other students, short hair not even touching her shoulder, acting like a child. But now, her hair is up to her waist, the round cute face in his memory had changed into a meticulously pointy face and included a new sense of adult beauty…

She had changed a lot. Only that pair of big watery eyes didn't change, when looking at him, it was a type of engrossment which feels like that there's only him in the world…

His heart aches; he closed his eyes, not allowing himself to think more.

When he chose to go, the only reason is to stop her from thinking he couldn't and he does not allow her to have any wrong dreams…

"Wei, I though you two haven't seen each other for a long time, there must be a lot of things to say. Ano…Syaoran-kun, do you have something to say? Or Le-imouto-chan…?" Eriol felt the atmosphere is a strange type of silence.

"My name is Le Sakura." She told him silently.

"Why don't you tell me earlier? I am happy to remember beauties names till the end of eternity."

Sakura laughed from his words. "Syaoran, your mate is so funny."

"It's my pleasure to get praise from beauties." Eriol kneeled down in front of Sakura dramatically, holding up her hand and willing to kiss. "Young lade, nice to meet you; my name is Eriol……"

A hand came across to Eriol's kiss, Syaoran took Sakura's hand away, not allow her pure hand being kissed by this lady-killer.

"Get away from my sister." Syaoran advised coldly, plus an explanation: "He's taking codex, I'm taking medicine, and we are not mates." It is a shame to have a mate who's interested in girls so much, Syaoran really wants to throw Eriol away thousands of miles.

"How did you guys know each other then?"

"This shameless person didn't have any money to buy lunch, he dare be a thief, stealing my bread."

"Hello? It happened millions of years ago, why didn't you talk about that now? Withal, you really admire my not sticking to little problems right? Otherwise why don't you care that time?"

"Wrong! I was only thinking, I'm already so poor, and there's still people who's POORER than me, who can't even afford bread, I just felt sorry for you, don't exaggerate my mind."

"Oh, how rude, waste the whole point of me taking you as a friend…" Eriol put his hand on his heart as he tried to look broken hearted.

It sure decreases your appetite to look, Syaoran turned his face away not dare to look.

"What's after?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Than he came to me almost everyday, and one day he said to me, our friendship is harder than stone, and invited me to live with him, so that we could look after each other. I didn't recognize the right person, and stepped onto a thief's boat, after a while I found out the truth, it was because he cannot pay the rent, so he put all his ideas on me! Do you think there's this type of flagitious human existing in the world?"

Eriol put his hand behind his head, and laughed awkwardly. "Friends share everything! I don't want to do this either, but this is really funny, every time I need money, I always found that there's only a few dollars left in my pocket, that feeling really hurts."

"When spend money on girls, I never saw you heartache."

"That's because God is not fair, I'm not perfect when I was born, so I have to work harder later. I'm not the same with you, Syaoran-dono, you don't have to spend anytime thinking, and those will just come like water."

Sakura smiled slightly, looking at him. "Syaoran's really popular with girls?"

Syaoran's expression froze, looking at his roommate uneasily. "You are not perfect when you were born? Should I say my enginery doesn't work! Are you a baka?"

"NO, NO, NO!" Eriol hold out his index finger and swayed it. "You may desecrate my personality, but you definitely can't desecrate my body, I promise my "enginery" works perfectly, you can see this clearly through the happy expressions of my girlfriends!"

Syaoran's face darkened. "Don't you dare talking about those "yellow" stuff in front of my sister!"

"She is not a jailbait, why can't I talk about it? You bring girl's back, and let me listen to those "vague voices" for nights, I am really generous that I didn't ask you about it."

Right after Eriol said this, Syaoran froze to the very top point.

He could feel Sakura's eyesight looking at him; but he doesn't have the courage to look at her expressions.

"Enough now, you knew that we haven't seen each other for a long time, couldn't you just leave us some personal space? Stop talking about those "yellow" junk of yours, which pollutes Sakura's ears."

Feeling that he's getting angry, Eriol was surprised.

All the people who knew Le Syaoran, knows how low tempered he is, low tempered until he didn't even want to get angry. Even when he lost his lunch for no reason, he didn't really have any reaction. Some people said that he has a good nature, but according to his accurate observation, it feels like that he didn't care about anything, just like a pond of dead water, walking through life numbly.

Numb? Impossible! He's only twenty, the professor likes him, girls admire him, his future has no end, and so does he have a reason to make himself icy cold?

Intuition told Eriol, this girl means a lot to him in his life, because when she appears, it seems Syaoran came alive again, he developed emotions.

Not understanding this pair of siblings, Eriol shrugged, leaving the room.

Syaoran waited until he left, closed the door softly, a feeling of warmth touched his back, and his waist was hugged tightly. Sakura buried her face deep inside his waist; her voice came through low and frosty. "Syaoran, I miss you……"

He numbed, lower his head to look at her soft black hair, the hands on her shoulder doesn't have any strength, he couldn't push her away, he couldn't hug her either.

"You are too old for coquetry now." his voice is cold, turning around uneasily; he pulled a distance away from her with the reason of getting her hair drier.

"Syaoran help me do it." It was the same long ago, every time she washed her hair she ran around the room, been lazy, wanting it to dry by itself, but he will always take her back to her room, put her on his thighs and dry her hair for her, so that she won't catch a cold.

"You are eighteen, not eight, dry it yourself."

"This has nothing to do with age; it is your love for me."

Her eyes showed her remorseless mind, which made him cannot look straight into that emerald color.

"Don't say those childish things, I couldn't stay with you forever, you have to learn to be more independent, take care of yourself by yourself."

"Why not, Syaoran? Isn't that you who said you will look after me the whole life?" she stood up suddenly, chasing after the view of his back.

Syaoran opened the window, the soft rain came through and hit his face, and it looks exactly the same as three years ago, the night before he was leaving…

"Did okaaa-san know that you are coming to Tokyo to see me?"

"Why don't you tell me that you are leaving, and you came to Tokyo by yourself?" she asked back.

"I was first, Le Sakura!"

"I want to ask that three years ago, Le Syaoran!!"

He rubbed off the rain o her face. "It was decided temporarily, I don't have time to tell you."

"That is not a reason, I don't believe only a few days is that important, Onii-chan, you are fooling me around right?"

"You are right, Le Sakura-san." He smirked, no one knows it is true or not.

She's angry. "Syaoran!!"

"Do you still take me as your brother? If so, why are you interrogating me? And, I don't believe that okaaa-san actually allowed you to come."

Her expression turned into a gloomy color. "Syaoran, can I stay here with you? I don't want to go back."

"Are you joking?" he was frightened by what she said, didn't see that her expression is not right. "You see, I'm not living by myself, this is the place where two boys live, it is really discommodious for a girl to live, and that kaijuu dive into girls when he saw them, this is no reason for that, aren't you afraid?" if Eriol knew that he called him kaijuu, he won't leave him alone, but now he doesn't care, he would sacrifice his roommate's fame for now.

"I will hire my own house then. I'm graduated, so I can found a job and help earning money, I'm not going to be your burden." She promised hastily.

"Do you think living in Tokyo is really that easy? This is not Tomoeda; do you think High School graduations can have a job? You just keep on studying for me, don't think about other things."

"But I want to stay with you, Onii-chan, please, let me stay! You don't know that those three years……"

"I knew that I left three years ago without letting you now had given you resentments, but lots of stuff doesn't not go the way we want them to. if you really did come, what about Otou-san? And Okaaa-san? Who's going to take care of them? We can't only think about ourselves sometimes."

"Demo…" I cannot go back! That family couldn't hold me in, do you know?

"Don't be so selfish, Sakura. My situation is really hard to, be sensible, OK?" he pressed his temple hard, looking tired.

So……she made Syaoran really troubled, is this what he means?

Is this the reason why he left without telling her? He is a big bother she cannot take care of, right?

She couldn't tell him what she want to tell, Brother couldn't help, it she did, it will make him more ashamed, that is not what she wanted to see.

She bites her lips hard, crying silently.

Syaoran's heart aches from just watching; he went towards her and hugged her. "Gomen nasi, Sakura."

"Isn't there any other solutions? Syaoran, I really don't want to leave you…" she choke with sobs, asking.

"Gomen nasi, Gomen nasi. Sakura just take this as helping me, help me take care of Otou-san and Okaa-san, OK?"

Help…Syaoran?

She sniffed, looking up at him, scraping the tears off her face, nodding bravely. "Right, I will help Syaoran."

She had promised, she will listen to what Brother says, Syaoran said no, then it is a no, if there's any other solutions, Syaoran won't leave her along, she has to consider him.

"Sakura…" her expression made him heart broke and couldn't bear. Just a flash, he nearly lost him sense, wanting to ask to stay…

"Never mind, I will wait for Syaoran." She smiled, really soft, really lovely…

Syaoran was shocked, pushed her away like he was bite by a viper.

"Syaoran?"

Knock, knock!!

The knockings made Syaoran bumped onto the corner of the table, Eriol looked in. "Have you guys finished talking? I'm hungry." Follow that, looking at Syaoran strangely. "Syaoran-kun, what are you frightening at? You look like you had stolen something."

He aspirate slowly, looking at Eriol. "You appear and disappear mysteriously, who won't be frightened?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, what are you frightening at?" if he didn't know they were siblings, he will think that he got caught when carrying on a clandestine love affair.

"No more nonsense. Sakura, are you hungry?"

"I'm alright." Actually since she got on the train in the morning till now, she didn't eat anything, but she didn't feel hungry since she wanted to see Syaoran.

Syaoran walked out of the room, opening the fridge door searching for staffs that they can eat.

"No need to search, did you forget that is only because we have nothing to eat at home, so we went to buy some fast noodles, and our umbrella got stolen?" Eriol remind him looking disappointed. No use, it's the end of the month; all the poor students could only tighten their girdle, live with fast noodles.

How could he let Sakura eat fast noodles?

Syaoran didn't say anything more, taking the keys. "Lend me your motorbike."

"Don't, Syaoran, it's raining outside, I will eat fast noodles with you."

He pretends that he didn't hear that, walking straight to the door.

"Even you brought it back, I won't eat it!"

Syaoran stopped, turning back, staring at her.

"I'm serious, when you come back, I'm already full." She emphasized.

Syaoran stared at her for a couple more seconds, surrendered putting the keys back. Took out the fast noodles, helping her cook it, and put the only egg at home in there.

"What about me?" Eriol blinked, looking at him with expecting.

Syaoran didn't even look at him; he threw him a pack of fast noodles. "Do it yourself."

"What discrimination." Eriol mumbled, opening the package resigned.

Syaoran couldn't be bothered looking at him, walking towards the balcony.

"Syaoran, aren't you going to eat?"

"You eat first, I'm not hungry." He lit a cigarette, putted it in his moth.

Sakura frowned. "Syaoran, when did you learn to smoke?"

Eriol explained enthusiastically. "It was my cigarettes, he don't usually…"

"Will you just shout up, and eat your own food?" Syaoran glared at him disfavored.

Eriol shrugged, went back to eat his own food.

Who knows what's wrong with him today, his mood is terrible. Should it be really happy to see his sister? How come he behaves in a totally opposite way? Will the bad weather influence a person's mood?

Half way through eating, the phone rang, Syaoran didn't move, so Eriol stood up and picked up the phone, when he put down the phone he went to Syaoran. "Syao-kun, we are buddies right? Should buddies share what they have?"

Syaoran put away the cigarette, and pushed him away, what is that Syao-kun for? "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Is just… that beautiful Kohai-san of yours, she's here."

"Meiling? What about her?" Does he need to show a look of flattery?

He got an answer for his question soon.

When the door bell rang, Eriol fly to the door. That speed, only shows when he's chasing a girl, but the beautiful lady had showed clearly that she doesn't like him, so she is not in his hunting list……

"Fast noodles? I was right. You two guys begin to abuse your own stomach at the end of the month. " The girl laughed, holding up the plastic bag to him who was standing on the balcony. "Luckily that I bought some food for you guys, come and eat when it is still hot!"

He frowned, didn't move. "Like I have said, you don't have to do this."

Li Meiling's smile froze, but soon she tried to smile again. "Just pass by, noting bother."

This pass by is really far away.

Syaoran knew it, but he didn't tell.

Refuse only make her more awkward, he didn't say anything more, walking straight to the kitchen to get some plates, looking up and saw Eriol's flattery look again. "What are you looking at me for? I didn't pay for the food, ask Meiling."

You didn't pay, but she came because of you! Eriol mumbled in his mind.

"Meiling-chan, you know, human are not suppose to have partiality. Though I'm not your direct senpai, but I also need your caring……"

Li Meiling blushed. "I didn't say that you couldn't eat."

"YUPPY!!" Eriol jump to the food in the first time. "You are really the angel from heaven!"

How ashamed!

Syaoran felt shamed for his roommate, turning away, took some food, and handed the bowl to Sakura. "Don't eat that, Sakura."

"Demo…" she wanted to say something, but he already took over her half finished food.

Meiling stand in amazement, looking at them.

This is her regard, but he just took her caring heart, and past it onto another girl, just a sample caring act, but it showed the type of caring that words cannot describe……

She felt……so awkward.

"Don't show that heavy danger consciousness, that's his imouto-san." No help, he took her food, Eriol lisp out between his mouth fulls.

"Really?" Meiling look between both of them. It felt……not true.

Sakura put down her bowl, nodding to her politely. "Konichua, wadashi Sakura Le, thank you for looking after my onii-chan."

So that's it. Meiling smiled. "That alright. Senpai never told any of us that he has a sister, so I'm just a little bit curious when I saw you. You came to Tokyo this time to see you brother, how long do you prepare to stay? I was born in Tokyo, if you have enough time, I could show you around!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, he didn't look at her, didn't even say a word.

She signed. "I don't know……"

"This is a great idea, get his sister's favor first, then there will be no worries on chasing your love……" Eriol held up his thumb to praise.

Meiling's face turned red, didn't know what to say.

"Eriol Hiraguizawa, I wonder why you don't choke because you talk too much." He had known him for so long; this is Syaoran's first time that he felt his roommate need a really good pounch in the face.

Sakura looked at this beautiful and charming girl in front of her, and then looked at her brother, her eyes widened. So……is that so?

She put down her food, doesn't fell like eating.

After dinner, she insisted on doing the dishes, listening to the noises Eriol made, leaving the private time to Syaoran and his beautiful kohai-san……

"Your imouto is really beautiful."

"…"

"How old is she? Does she have a boyfriend? The type of girl like her is usually what the boys want."

"…"

"Senpai!" three times, he finally realized.

"Nani? Could you repeat that, I didn't hear that properly. " Syaoran lit a cigarette, turned to look at her.

Meiling signed slightly. "You mind is not focusing today." His body is here in the balcony talking to her, but his mind had flown away.

"Is it?"

"I was asking, does your imouto-san has a boyfriend? The type of girl like her is really attractive to lots of boys."

"I don't know." Really? Lots of boys like her? He had never thought, Sakura will be really popular in the boys' circle……

"It looks like you aren't a good onii-chan."

He lit another cigarette, smoking silently.

"Too many smokes are not good for your health." She frowned with care, but he didn't listen, keep on smoking, and felt like he wanted to spread out all of the unhappiness in his body……

"Senpai……"

"Meiling, you like me right?" A question suddenly came out of his mouth.

"Huh?" she stood there in amazement, blushing. "What……what's wrong……"

"You are really good to me, I knew that, but I rather change my girlfriend one by one, but I just couldn't give you a promise, because I don't know what I can give you. You are a good girl, you are supposed to be with a better person, but me, my heart does not settle on a particular person, I'm not sure if I can stop just for you, in the right way, I'm not sure if I can stop for any body, I don't want to make you complain." He stared at her, explaining.

"It doesn't matter!" she answered hurriedly, but she discovered afterwards she's too immediately; she lowered her head and said. "This is not complaint, because I like you, so I couldn't see anyone else, though there's better people, my heart can only take you. I knew your heart wouldn't stop for anyone, just like the wind, it is foreordained that I will have to chase after you, happy when you are happy, sad when you are sad, but even just like that, I want to try, even till the end, I couldn't get you to stop, I won't complain, because I once had."

A few drops of rain came into the balcony, put out the lit cigarette, Syaoran pinched it and threw it by his bin, turning around and said… "Do you mind a man who just smoked kiss you?"

Meiling's eyes widened, he held out his hand, waiting patiently for her decision.

Then, she moved, with the red cheeks, moving forward to him. He furled him arm, gently, placed his lips onto hers.

A wispy sound came from his back, he knew there is a pair of eyes not too far away, watching him since the start.

He tightened his arms, closing his eyes, closing his heart, doesn't want to think.

At this point, he let himself go completely numb.

Just from looking at Meiling's action, leaning in Syaoran's shoulder, even idiots know what happened just before.

But the atmosphere between these two siblings is strange, where is strange, no one can tell, there's just a type of random, sensitive tension in between……

Later, Meiling is leaving for home, she asked before she goes. "Wouldn't like to walk with me for a bit?"

Eriol said without even thinking. "Do you think this is good? His sister had just arrived, and you are starting to take her brother, you guys still have a long way to go…"

Syaoran didn't wait for him to finish. "I will walk you back."

Huh? Eriol stunned.

Sakura froze there, couldn't move.

This is not exaggerating, she came here to see him, but he just left her at the side, doing his own staff, which must feel so stuffy, Syaoran is really a bad brother.

"Syaoran!" she called.

"Tell me when I come back." He's opening the door, didn't turn around.

"Otou-san is really sick, aren't you going back to see him?" she asked hurriedly.

Syaoran turned around.

Sakura is really sensitive, she found it strange immediately. "My letters, didn't you receive them?"

"…Letters?" he stupefied.

"I wrote a lot, Okaa-san sent them for me, didn't you get any?"

He hushed…

"…Too busy, didn't have time to look, I don't know where I threw them."

"You…threw my letters out?"

He turned away awkwardly, took Meiling's hand, walked out of the door.

Sakura looked until he's out of sight, didn't move, didn't act, and didn't even have any expressions……

"Ano……" Eriol felt bad, wanting to comfort her, but she didn't say anything, walking straight to his room.

She stood in front of the shelf, touching every book. In the old days, she love to look through Syaoran's books, whenever she saw those staffs that she doesn't understand, she felt Onii-chan is great, incredible.

She felt Onii-chan is the anger, standing in a place high, high up, she must look up to be able to see him, but now, he's walking away faster, further, her tiny little steps couldn't catch up.

She bit her lips hard; tears couldn't hide any more, dropping onto the ground.

He, is he still the Syaoran that she knew?

Her Syaoran, always took her as the most important person, never left her out.

Her Syaoran, even let her to deal with his love letters, never hold any other girls.

Her Syaoran……really care about her, never forget about her birthday.

She came on purpose, just hope he can celebrate that day only with her.

She's waiting for him to remember, just like years before, bless her a "Happy birthday."

However, after all she couldn't wait……

Leaving a note, she didn't say good-bye to him, leaving silently.

When she came, she didn't let him know, when she goes, there's no need.

Walking into the train station, she bought the last train for today on purpose, standing in the corner all alone, taking the last hope, looking through the sea of crowded people.

She had this strange feeling, she felt he will come……

Time went past, trains leaving one by one, until the last train to Tomoeda parked by the platform. Eleven o'clock, if she misses this one, she will have to sleep on the street tonight…..

She signed deeply, moving her heavy feet, took the ticket, before walking onto the platform, keeping on turning around.

But, at the end, she didn't see him……

"Wa!! Syaoran, did you dropped into the river?" When he saw his roommate walking into the room, Eriol exclaimed.

Huh, he's wet all over, didn't they had a trip under the umbrella? How didn't he look like he just came out of the river?

Eriol looked at the untouched umbrella in his hand, looking up at him again. "Are you crazy? Not using an umbrella when there is one."

Syaoran didn't answer, walking straight into the room. Eriol followed, leaning by the door, calling out to him "Yo!"

"Stop annoying me!" Syaoran didn't turn around, burying his face into his hand. One second, two seconds, three seconds, suddenly looked up. "Where is Sakura?"

"You finally remember? I thought you are crazy with love, already forgot you still have a sister!"

"Where did Sakura go?"

"I thought you told me to stop annoying you." Bad manner of speaking, making him nervous on purpose.

If Eriol is testing on his patience, he is going to be disappointed. Syaoran took Eriol by the collar, shouting. "I'm asking you where is Sakura!"

"She left! She wants me to give you this. " Eriol took his hand away not happy,

Took the piece paper, there is only a few sentences.

Syaoran, I'm leaving.

I'm not stupid, used up all the days of my life to get to know you, I know what you mean.

Since we met this time until now, you are always trying to hit me, the past is not the future now the present, what is done and what is not done, what you want to do and what you don't want to do.

Actually, Syaoran, you don't have to, I said I will listen to everything you says, I will do as you said, so I left, waiting by myself, until you doesn't feel I'm a bit bother anymore.

I know humans cannot stay young; lots of things will change, even if we don't want to, but, some things will never changer, just like…the taste of this cherry.

He looked at the half grown cherry, some part is ruined. Refer back to the experiences of eating the cherries she pick, this cherry must be really sour, but sweet in the sourness.

A flood of fog formed in his eyes.

Just a sample sentence "the taste of this cherry", told him all her worries.

She knew he understand, so she wrote this sentence, to replace all the things she cannot tell.

The past went like a slide show, going through every scene in his mind, all after him and her, all the memories he had with her…

What is he doing? This girl is who he wants to look after with his life, he once afraid of looking at her sadness, but now, he pushed her away himself, let her face the lonely life by herself…

Eriol investigated his expressions, think aloud. "You are really hard to understand, you care about your sister so much, but why do you show yourself like you want her to go away…"

Syaoran held the letter tight, couldn't think anymore, he rushed out of the house.

He is going to chase her! If he can catch up with her, he will get her to stay no matter what!

Jumping onto the motorbike, he drive like crazy, the rain is pouring down, into his eyes, blurring his sight. He tasted what came down from his eyes, that salty rain drop.

Eriol was wrong, he's not crazy, not using the umbrella, is because if he didn't get some rain, he couldn't not explain why the rain drops outside of the umbrella fall onto his face……

A sound of choke came out from his throat, he is driving like crazy on the street of Tokyo, and there are no more traffic lights in his eyes, faster! Just a little bit faster, he will catch up with her.

The car light with into his eyes, he didn't have time to react, pain came straight to him, all he can hear is the deafening hits of cars, at the same time, it had took away his hearing and seeing…

But, his consciousness is still there, before he close his eyes, his hand is still holding the piece of paper she left.

Sakura, my heart, didn't change either, did you know?

-

-

-

-

-

Well, that's the end of this season: when we were young. The next season is called Looking into the distance

* * *

AN: im so sorry for taking so long on writting this chapter. as i said before this is going to be the end of this season. im not sure about when im going to start the next season, so don't give too much hope on that. tehee. but review please. 


	7. Intersection

AN: ok...i finally decided to write the second season...so...here it is...that took me a long time...i apologize for that...

* * *

**Second Season: Looking into the distance**

Light and dark.

Day and Night.

The spell of life.

Boy and girl.

Life and death.

The two ends of the love scale

Heaven

Hell

I'm looking for you

But I couldn't touch

We are longing

But…

We could never intersect.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intersection**

"Sakura!!" Syaoran screamed, waking from a nightmare.

He sat up, covered in sweat.

Syaoran breathed heavily, turning on the bedside lamp, looking at the clock.

2am.

Subconsciously, his right hand felt its way up the side of his thigh. Over there is a scar, too deep to recover, that was left there from the car crash three years ago.

He closed his eyes, thinking, and feeling the naked pain creeping up once again, not from his body, but from the heart that's inside his chest.

He had a coma for almost a month, when he woke up, he was in the hospital, he had failed chasing her, and indeed he couldn't even more a finger.

He had finally released, this is their fate, from the moment they were born, they don't have the right to protest, but to follow.

His protest had only paid for his millions of wounds.

He couldn't even see his father for the last time, and he couldn't even go to his funeral.

This lesson, is painful, too painful that he has to realize, and take in the obvious--he, doesn't have the right to be headstrong.

He finally understood, and gave up. That day, in the ward, not caring his wounds, he laughed out loud, laughed until tears spilled out of his eyes. The doctors thought he got into shock after the car crash; they even contacted psychologists to come.

He's not crazy, only he himself knew, he's not crazy, he's only finally waking up, and that's just it.

After he healed, he had put more than enough effect into his study than anybody else, other than that, he's working part-time. All the things about Tomoeda, those memories of the smells, the sounds, the feelings, the laughter and the looks of that particular girl…had been buried deep down in his heart, and as time passes, they will gradually fade away.

The last year, he became a practice doctor, because of the working shift, he had long lost his normal life style, and the patients' status is not going to go with your life style.

The fourth month, he went to work in the Pediatrics. Looking after young children, is not easy, the truth is, if they started crying, it is harder to manage than the adults. Another practice doctor had complained time after time that he couldn't bare, and he's been asking him how he coped with those Satan like 'terrorist'.

He just smiled and shrugged. "Patience maybe!"

Some people even joke about him behind his back, he's not only popular in the women's circle, but he's even better with little children, what a different guy. But little do they know, his sister was brought up by him and him only, soothing young children's emotions, he had a lot of experience.

One day, a school had erupted a food poison case; the hospital was like rabbits in a warren, a bunch of devils crying at the same time, taking the adults' nerves to the very extreme.

When he finally finished all the things and went back to his flat, he is too tired to even open his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun, have you eaten?" a pair of warm hands touched his arm.

He snorted, but didn't open his eyes.

Meiling say his tiredness and sighed. "Ok than, you have a rest, I made something, isn't in the microwave, heat it when you feel like eating. I got all the letters for you, is on your desk, read them when you can."

He didn't reply, probably already fast asleep.

Meiling touched his handsome face softly with unspoken love and care.

"I'll leaving." She said in an unbelievable low voice and closed the door for him.

Afterwards, Syaoran opened his eyes, staring at the closed door.

Three years ago when he had the car crash, Meiling had looked after him in the hospital, when he left the hospital, she's even more inquired after his health, taking care of his life just like her own, she's always like that, staying by his side without any regrets or complains.

Even after that day, when he kissed her without a promotion, and estranged her after that without any explanation, only a hurtful word. "Sorry."

His actions are always without any reason, but she never said anything.

No one knew better than he does of how much love she had given him, she hadn't even thought about gaining anything from his in reply, only to look at him, and do things for him, knowing he is well, and all those is enough.

Eriol had said, he had a dog's luck, meeting a woman this good, only loving him, if he do not value her, then he is incurably stupid.

He knew this without been told. Just because she's too good, so he couldn't do what he wants, he would rather love any other woman, but he can not stay by her side. He does not want to hurt her.

Remembering the letters she was talking about, he got up and took the pile of letters, taking out the letters for water and electricity, adverts, his gaze were locked on a familiar address and could move on any more.

How long has it been? This name that's too far away to even remember, Tomoeda….

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

How funny? Talking about forgetting, but just seen the address had given him hard time breathing, talking about not caring anymore, who is he trying to fool?

His hands shook so hard as he opened the letter--

Syaoran:

Mother's ill, and I knew I won't have many days left; I've been crazy for quite a few years, but walking to the end of life, it's been unbelievably clear, a lot of things I've been keep up with, seemed so blur and so tiny at this point, there's something, if I don't say it now, I'm afraid there won't be any chance.

I've been remembering a lot of things lately, the most frequent and clear memory is the cute smiley looks of Sakura when she's still young; it looks like there aren't any problems in the world that will trouble her. Even until now, I can still remember her calling me Oka-san inarticulately, holding her tiny little hands out peevishly for me to hug, what happens even if we are not related by blood, what happens if she's not even my daughter? Didn't I cared and loved her for all those years, hadn't she called me Oka-san, why let blood-relation change anything, and forget that she is once my beloved daughter?

Is not as if she could decide all this, but I still punish her coldheartedly for all those things she could not control, taking out all my hatred and anger on her, sometimes when I saw her tearstained face, calling me Ka-san, I felt….I'm so cruel and scary, she didn't even know what she did wrong……

When I fell sick, Sakura-chan had never hated me for been so rude to her, she looked after me without any complains, and she took over everything, letting me scolding and abusing her, but still she stayed by my side. Till then did I realize what I had done! Seeing her face every difficulty with courage at day time, managing everything. But at night she will hide into your room, looking at the photo of you too, saying again and again. "Nii-san, I'm brave, really brave, you don't have to worry, I will look after Oka-san, I will look after the house and I will make sure everything's ok……"

How proud I am, to have a daughter like this. Syaoran, Oka-san had done a lot of things wrong, but, it's too late for me to redeem anything. That day, I held her in my arms and cried, after I'm gone, the only one I worries about is her, she cried too and kept on saying. "Oka-san don't go, I only have you left, don't left me alone…" But I know, she won't be alone, because she has you.

Syaoran, if you saw this letter, please come back quickly, replace me and stay by her side, she needs you right now. Oka-san knows, this request is hard for you, but I would rather take it as you had realized, compared to the pains Sakura-chan had suffered, our pains is nothing. This is what I owe her, and is also what you owe her, Syaoran, will you promise me?

Mother

When he finished reading the letter, he sat there shocked and stunned, reading the letter again, when he was sure he didn't misunderstood or misread a word, his hand balled into a fist, falling into the nearby chair, and failed tidying up his confused thoughts…..

* * *

Walking out of the train station, Syaoran's heart is too complicated to tell.

Back to the time when her left, during those six years, he hadn't walked on this ground once, it had changed a lot. The road in the fields he had walked countless times, the trees Sakura had once climbed, the stream that they used to play in…..everything is different, even when their neighbor's Oba-san walked past him, she could not tell who he is.

Walking towards home's direction, the word had jumped into his eyes clearly--mourning.

He froze for a second but picked up his pace.

The room is quiet, a tablet was set in the lounge, which had taken away all his energy, he doesn't have the courage to go forward, he….was late!

His jaw hardened, keeping down the pain, he kneeled down before the tablet, confessing to his mother.

He is not good enough to be a son, six years; he didn't do anything for his mother, not even been able to see both his parents for the last time….

He mourned for another minute, and whipped the tears away with the back of his hand, looking around, searching for Sakura.

The door is wide open, so she should be home. Syaoran looked through the kitchen but saw no one, he paused and seeming to realize suddenly, he went to his room. He opened the door, but what he saw brought had made tears swimming in his eyes.

The sun of dusk was shinning in the room, but she is huddled in the darkest corner, holding the photo to her chest, her brown colored eyes had lost its color, staring into the distance.

He walked forward, squatting down before her, calling softly. "Sakura?"

She looked upwards, and slowly her dry eyes found its focus. "…Nii-san?"

"Hai, is me. I'm back."

She sniffed a few times, and mumbled. "I….didn't cry, nii-san, I was good…"

Syaoran couldn't resist any longer, tears swelled up his eyes, he choked out. "It's all right, nii-san's back, you can cry, on my shoulder."

"Onii-san!" Sobs escaped from her lips, Sakura hugged Syaoran, and truly cried for the first time in six years. "Ka-san's dead…."

"I know." Syaoran sighed and blinked away his tears.

"You don't know! I kept on calling her, but she ignored me, oto-san dead, ka-san died, you were gone, leaving only me behind, no one wanted me, I'm the only one left in this house, when night came, it's dark and quiet, it was scary, I want to talk to someone, but…but…"

Syaoran's heart twisted and hurt, holding her tighter against his chest and he cried silently with her.

He didn't know how long had past, his eyes are sour, the clothes on his chest is all wet. Feeling her breath slowed, he looked down, and saw her falling asleep crying.

She hasn't been sleeping comfortably for long, hasn't she?

Seeing the dark shadows under her eyes, he felt distressed.

He held her up carefully, and took her to the bed, putting the blanket over her.

He guessed, she had been sleeping in his room every night, pillows and blanks and bed sheets are all in place, as if he had never left this room……

She slept very deeply; without waking her up, he left the room.

The night wind is a bit chilly, unlike the crowdedness of big cities, the scent of fresh dirt and grass was floating in the air; the trees in the front garden, the scent is sweet. He picked off a few dried leaves as he went, he got the broom that was left outside and started to clean the shattered leaves.

A green fruit landed on his head, he looked up and saw a cherry tree.

This cherry tree had held most of his childhood memories, when the cherries were ready, Sakura would take off her shoes and throw it upwards for the cherries; afterwards, as they grew older and mastered the skills to climb a tree, they will climb up and pick the cherries off the tree, and he will have to stay back to help and catch the cherries, and he must catch it.

When walking past, they always need to be careful, otherwise they might get cerebral concussion from the falling cherries, Oto-san had once wanted to chop it down, but both Syaoran and Sakura had rejected strongly, just because there held the most precious memories of their childhood. He had always liked to sit under the tree and read in the hot summer days, and Sakura will lie on his laps taking her afternoon nap……

He thought, this is probably one of the reasons why Sakura had loved to climb cherry trees more than any of the others, he could always find her under a cherry tree, time-tested.

He cleared all the leaves to one corner, next door's oba-san went out shopping, she walked past turning around every now and then, and finally decided to stop and walked towards him with a unsure look. "Are you…Syao-san?"

He looked up slowly and nodded. "Oba-san."

"Yo! You went to Tokyo to study right? It's hard to tell now that you've changed so much!" The oba-san next door had been neighbors with their parents for more than thirty years, they had taken Sakura and Syaoran as their own children, and she patted his chest and looked him from head to toe. "Nice, your chest grew stronger, your shoulders wider, more like a man than a boy, I'm sure you can take responsibilities now, you came back this time, and please take good came of your imouto, don't leave her behind anymore, that poor girl, I worries for her…"

Syaoran stayed quiet, looking down at his hand.

Oba-san saw his quietness, but she could not stop rebuking him. "It's not that I want to care about other people's family business, future is important, but you shouldn't leave your family behind. You didn't come back to visit when both your parents were seriously ill, leaving all the responsibilities to Sakura-chan, she is a girl, how can she cope with all those? Who do you want her to go to when trouble comes! You weren't like this before; you had always been a responsible child…"

Syaoran listened to the Oba-san's rebukes, but he hadn't argued. "Oba-san, is Sakura…ok?"

"OK? Don't kid me around here! After you left, you mother went absolutely mad, her emotions went out of control, she beats Sakura whenever she felts unhappy, at first your father protects Sakura, but after your father died, she had lost all her comfort. Maybe it is your father's death that had been the big shock, your mother is like crazy, sometimes she calls Sakura little fox, pulling her hair and beating her, saying things no one could understand, and once she said. "You first took away my husband from me, than you chased my son out, what had I owed you, that you did all this me…." You hadn't seen her cruelty, and the way she looked at Sakura with hatred, it scared all of us, don't even know what happened to her. It is no doubt that Sakura will think that the death of your father, and you going away is all her fault, she took all the blame and beating, she didn't even try to avoid the beatings, if not for us neighbors who had help keep your mother down, Sakura will certainly be dead by now!"

"And about two or three years ago, she wanted to go to Tokyo for you. You mother got so angry, that she threatened her, saying if she dare leaving the house, she will break her leg! But she pleaded, saying she wanted to see you, I thought you would end this will, but I had never thought that you will leave Sakura alone, Syao-san, when did you became so cold-hearted? Nothing caring about your imouto's safety, do you know what happened to Sakura that time? Even I couldn't keep down the desires to sue your mother, how could you do that? I don't…I don't know what to say about you anymore!"

Is that it….after he left, this is the life Sakura has been living? But when they finally met, why didn't she tell him? If he knew this earlier…….

Syaoran clinched his fists, and suddenly he realized, that one time, when she wanted to say something……

Iie, she did say! She had tried to let him know her status, but he didn't give her a chance, or, is not that he didn't know, is that subconsciously he didn't want to know, so that he do not have to feel troubled and hurt….he is so freaking selfish!

She had hoped that her Nii-san will protect her, so she went to Tokyo nothing caring about the consequences, but what had he done??

He couldn't imagine, just before stepping onto the train, how the despaired Sakura will have hated him…..

Oba-san patted his shoulder. "Have a think about it; no matter what Sakura is the imouto you've loved for so many years, I'm sure you know what you have to do."

Syaoran didn't answer; he stood on the spot dazed.

How long had passed, he didn't know, the last shade of sunlight went over the horizon; it was quiet all around, left only his shallow breathing!

"Nii-san?" The faint but tensed calls came from behind him, he turned around, a slim body crushed into his, making him fall back a few steps, and supported his weight on the trunk of the tree.

He nearly missed her, looking down delusively at her panicked face. "What's wrong Sakura? Aren't you sleeping? What are you doing outside?" she didn't even put her shoes on, her bare feet stamping on the brown leaves, crunching them.

"I…woke up and didn't see you around….I thought…you left again….." her tiny body shook with despair, holding him tighter, trying to stop the fear of losing him again.

Syaoran's heart twisted.

She thought that he left again just like six years ago? So that she had searched for him all around the house without even putting her shoes on?

Once up on that time…had she searched for him just like this?

He tightened his grip, promising her in his deep soothing voice. "Don't be afraid, Sakura, if I were to leave, I will let you know."

"You said this last time too…" she buried her face into his chest, complaining.

Saying that when she came back, the first person she will see is him, but, he got her to search and wait for him for whole six years.

"Nothing this time, I promise."

Sakura looked up at him, not convinced.

Syaoran patted her head. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?"

She thought for a little while and asked. "What do you want to eat nii-san?"

"I think I remembered that on the corner of our street there is a little restaurant, we used to go there pretty often, it's a long time since I've last been there, I wonder if it's still open?"

She nodded. "It's still open."

"Should we go there than? You go and put your shoes on, I'll wait outside."

She hesitated, her hands still clinching onto his arm, worrying that this is another excuse of his to get away.

Syaoran knew her thoughts, he went inside with her, put on her shoes, grabbed a jacket for her, closed the door, and they walked out hand in hand.

After dinner, they walked home together; she stared at the tall fence, suddenly saying. "When we used to go out together, if I forget my keys, nii-san will always climb over the walls and open the door from inside."

Syaoran looked at her from the side. "You forgot your keys?"

She didn't answer; Syaoran rolled up his sleeves, and popped-up the wall, jumping off to the other side, he opened the door.

He stood in the garden, trying to remember which window is still open, so that he could get inside. But only god knows, Sakura took out the keys from her pocket, and opened the door…….he stood there stunned. That girl……

He told her to go to bed, he will do the mourning, but not later, he saw her walking out of her room in her pajamas.

"Nii-san, I can't sleep." Always worrying, that the moment she close her eyes he will leave again, a bunch of weird dreams is always circling her, she's afraid of the endless cries in the dream, but he did not turn around once……

Syaoran sat against the wall, thinking, than he offered. "Go and bring some blankets out, I'll sleep with you."

"Hai." She brought a few blankets out, and curled up alongside him, Syaoran put the blanket around her, holding her shoulder. "Sleep, Sakura, Nii-san's here, there's nothing to worry about."

Although the cold floor is not as comfortable as the bed, but because he is beside, his warmth calmed her, sleepiness slowly overwhelmed her.

"Sakura, are you awake?" Not long after, he called her.

"Hai." She answered quietly.

"Then listen to me, I can't stay here for long…" She froze in his arms, he patted her back. "After we are done with Ka-san's mourning, you are going to Tokyo with me."

Sakura looked up at him, shock wrote all over her face. "What…what did you say?" He wants her to go with him? Didn't she mishear??

"You only have me left; of course I need to look after you."

"But…" She looked down at the blanket, tracing its pattern, asking nervously. "Can you afford me not as a burden now?"

Syaoran listened in astonishment, not able to say anything.

He had never thought, she had always remembered his words, looking at herself as a burden, a trouble for him!

Right now he has the urge to stab himself!

"Sakura is not a burden! You are important to me!"

"But, if so nii-san will be really tired……" Though she really wants to be with nii-san, but could he handle it?

Why does she care if he could handle it or not? This is what he's supposed to do!

"I'm living by myself now, it's going to be easier than before, and I'm a practice doctor now, though my pay isn't really high, but it's enough for us both, you don't have to worry about anything, just come up and live with me, I will handle the rest."

"Can I…really do that?" This is out of her expectations, she thought, it needs to be longer….

"Yes. But it's going to be a bit hard for you, life is not going to be too good, but just another year, when I get my doctor's license, the condition will be better."

"That's not a problem." Only if she could be with Syaoran, she fears for nothing.

She curled back into his arms, Syaoran pulled up the blanket, covering them both, his chin resting on her head. "Sakura, do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Why?" Her face is against his neck, her eyelids felt heavy.

"I knew, Ka-san's really bad to you, but, I had abandoned you at that time, I didn't come to protect you in time….."

"It's Ok, I know you didn't mean it, nii-san's troubled as well, if you can, you won't leave me, since I was young, nii-san had been clever, the one who's causing trouble is always me, so I believe that every decision nii-san made, is always the right one."

The right one?? God knows!!

She had always put complete trust in him, never a single thread of doubt, but the truth is, he is so wrong, so totally wrong!

If only she knew, when she was trying hard to tell herself to grow up, and to think about her nii-san, what he did in return is his childish thoughts, looking at everything with folded arms because of his inexplicable worries, leaving her with all the hard work, no doubt, she will be hating him to death?!

* * *

AN: ok..i hope this is a good long chapter for you guys..i did try to improve my grammar..so...hope it's better.

like it or not, please review, so that i would konw what to improve on...

o(∩∩)o...


End file.
